This disclosure is directed towards a control system for use with avionic hardware, and more specifically to uninterrupted execution of control software in the control system when faults are detected.
Control systems used with avionic hardware can be subject to single event upset (SEU) occurrences during operation. An SEU can occur when the control system is exposed to ions or electromagnetic radiation. The ions or electromagnetic radiation can cause data within a random access memory (RAM) to change, or be altered. Data may be stored as bytes of memory, each byte including 8 bits. When the control system relies on altered bytes of data, an SEU can occur because the control system is relying on a byte of data having an incorrect value.
Previously, when a fault was detected that could result in an SEU, the control software would reset the system to clear out the fault. However, resetting the system results in time delays from the system being reset and the software receiving a power up sequence to begin running the control system under normal circumstances.